netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Malik O. Syrus/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Mary Foole * Malik: '''Is this a joke? * '''Mary: '''Well as a jester it’s my job bandaged man! * '''Malik: '''How dare you address me in such a manor?!? I am a god! You’re new ruler! I have no need for a court jester! * '''Mary: '''Oh so you don’t think I’m entertaining huh? Then how about this? How about we WRAP this thing up and you’ll come crying to your MUMMY! Hahahaha! * '''Malik: '''You will die here woman! Jerimiah Grimm * '''Malik: '''Who dares? * '''Grimm: '''Malik O. Syrus...today you were meant to die… * '''Malik: '''But as you can see I have not; I live. * '''Grimm: '''You cheated death… * '''Malik: '''Not intentionally, I may have suicidal thoughts before…as I wished to join my family that was taken away by death but things have changed…I am immortal, not even you can stop me! * '''Grimm: '''Impossible…nothing cheats death… * '''Malik: '''Then you’ll have face a new reality because by today not only will I cheat death but I shall overcome it! * '''Grimm: '''I’ll make sure…you fail miserably. * '''Malik: '''I’ll grind your bones to dust! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Malik is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Malik: Wiseman! I command you to open this door at once! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''You dare demand orders you mortal? * '''Malik: '''Immortal actually and soon I’ll be the level of god! * '''Wiseman: '''What’s all this foolishness now? No monster would ever think of themselves as a god! I thought you would be begging to get changed back. * '''Malik: '''Why would I demand to return to being human? * '''Wiseman: '''It’s simple, humanity is like a disease and I am it’s cure! They are selfish and heartless and I am the only sane human in the world! * '''Malik: '''I too agree that humanity is a plague…but as it’s cure I shall reshape it into a new word order! * '''Wiseman: '''So you share my disgust on humanity? * '''Malik: '''Humanity ruined my family! They all died because of their refusal to help! * '''Wiseman: '''And they deserved it. * '''Malik: '''What…? * '''Wiseman: '''Your family…they were human…and thus they deserved to die. Humanity is a plague in itself and like diseases they are rid of once the cure is done. Even your “family” runs under that category! * '''Malik: '''You dare…believe that my family is a disease?!? * '''Wiseman: '''Of course I do, and even if they were alive today…they would outcast you for being a monster! After all…humanity are nothing but monsters and that includes your family! * '''Malik: '''I thought you and I would have something in common…we could have done something together…now I changed my mind! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Malik stands over him * Malik: Now with you defeated…I shall leave and create a new world! * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Malik: What? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Malik: Speak up! Enough of your riddles! * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Malik: I was bait?! * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Malik goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Malik: '''No! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Malik: What…is that? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Malik walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Malik: '''I allready done, but this time i gonna make an special. '''Malik then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Malik: '''You think want to rematch, well think again! '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Malik: 'Why he drops to dead? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Malik: '''Who dares interrupt the new god!? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''You, the god? Ha how unbreakable. * '''Malik: '''Don't say that word immortal, what are you here in this town. * '''Samuel: '''As to order, i was friend of Wiseman, he's not only one. ME! * '''Malik: '''What? * '''Samuel: '''I was manipulated him to be hatred as using turn into monsters around the humans. * '''Malik: '''This was about you all alone. * '''Samuel: '''As waiting to take his spells and turn on the monsters on the Egypt. * '''Malik: '''No! Not even i adept for honor. * '''Samuel: '''What? How dare you! * '''Malik: '''There no way to giving your plans and i gonna rip you off. Bow to your eternity! Ending '''Pic of Malik standing above the dead bodies of Wiseman and Daemon * Malik: It was done, the first obstacle in my path to change the world has been annihilated! Malik then uses his sand to shred the two corpses into dust. Pic of Malik exiting the gates of BlackHallow. * Malik: '''With my newfound abilities and immortality I was able to conquer the devil itself! Now for the big picture! '''Pic of Malik standing on a cliff, looking at modern human civilization in England. * Malik: '''This area…doesn’t suit my new world…it needs to change. '''Pic of Malik putting his hand onto the ground as sand suddenly rises in the ground behind him. * Malik: '''A little sandstorm…will make sure of it! '''The sandstorm then covers the camera. Pic then shows London covered in a dessert wasteland with humans now being treated as slaves with Malik sitting on his new throne. * Malik: I only managed to rule over one land, I turned anyone who wishes to serve me into a soldier or a worshipper, anyone who refuses to worship me are to become slaves…but one land isn’t enough… Pic of Malik holding a globe of the earth * Malik: '''I need to conquer the whole world! '''Pic of some U.S.A missles being launched into the U.K in hopes to destroy Malik after news got out about him. Pic shows Malik seeing the missles coming. * Malik: '''Yesterday has changed me…that day was to celebrate an horror event every year…that I did not celebrate… '''Pic of Malik raising his hands to control sand * Malik: But as a new rule I officially announce that yesterday shall be the day where I Malik have been reborn! Pic of Malik destroying the missiles with his sand before they could land. * Malik: And they shall use the phrase not to celebrate a time of horror…but a time of worship! Those words are Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages